


GoT Ficlets

by Alezandrite



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha! Arya, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Fencing, Guess who showed up to Thanksgiving dinner after eight years and found out she had a kid!, Multi, Omega! Sansa, Sexting if you squint, Starkcest, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: Game of Thrones ficlets that I just had to write.





	1. Arya/Sansa

Sansa knew the many forms of Arya's teenage rebellion.

At 13 she asked for fencing lessons because of course the girl who spent the majority of her childhood absorbing anything to do with knights would want to do fencing. 

At 14 she saved Robb's old dirt bike from being thrown away using it to jump numurous things like she was Evil Knevil coming home with all sorts of scrapes and bruises.

At 15 she started a punk band with a few friends from school Sansa can't remember the name but she does remember the terrible noise they made. 

At 16 she wore nothing but black Mother was horrified and Father was just thankful that she wasn't pregnant or doing drugs. 

At 17 she dyed her hair bright blue making her stick out like a sore thumb and almost gives their Mother a heart attack.

But this...this was gave the word "rebellion" a whole new meaning. 

With their parents out for the night and their brothers and cousin gone either on dates or a sleep over left just the two of them for a girls night.

Being the eldest Sansa got everything ready junk food, soda, terrible 90's movies, and pretty much anything their Mother wouldn't approve of with the exception of beer.

Everything came to a halt when Arya came home with a haircut that made the world stop.

Arya's usual long dark hair was now chin lengthed with both sides shaved. 

In all of Arya's eighteen years Sansa was just now noticing how breathtaking she was.

Some might even say she's handsome in an androgynous and boyish sort of way.

Sansa definitely would.

Especially how it shows off her jawline and stunning gray eyes.

Sansa was fucked.


	2. Arya/Brienne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people react to arya's haircut pt. two

"Now it begins." 

"No, now it ends." The voice of Arya Stark called out to Brienne in a cocky tone from behind her mask just as the two began to fence as they clashed their rapiers against each other echoing throughout the practice area Brienne couldn't help but grin. 

Despite the size difference the pair was almost evenly matched even if their styles were different where Arya was graceful swinging the rapier as if it was apart of her arm while Brienne lumbered across the court tightly gripping the sword as she swings it.

Seconds turn into minutes, minutes turn into an hour as the pair swung at each other letting out any pent up anger and frustration they had at one point Brienne knocks Arya to the ground but when the larger woman steps closer to see if she's okay and possibly help her get up only for Stark to spring back up as if nothing happened continuing the fight.

The fight ends in a tie with both of them panting from the vigorous activity they just put themselves through. 

"Good fight, Stark." Tarth said as the giant of the woman removed her mask letting her sweat covered face breath before running a hand through her short blonde hair as if she just had the best work out of her life. 

"Maybe next time I'll actually beat you."

"Sounds like wishful thinking."

"Yeah, but a girl can dream." Arya Stark retorted as she too took off her mask showing off her equally sweaty face and hair that was beginning to curl as a grin began to spread across her face one to go with the mischievous look in her eyes. 

Brienne stared at her fencing partners new haircut and for the first time since she met Arya she looked the eighteen year old over taking special interest in certain aspects of her.

Something about Arya Stark's cocky attitude, piercing gray eyes, jawline that could cut diamonds and that fucking haircut caused a blush to spread like wildfire across Tarth's face as that mischievous look in her eyes turned into one of hunger as one thought crossed Brienne's mind.

Oh no, she's hot.


	3. Rhaella/Quellon

Out of all of the potential husbands her Grandfather Aegon had suggested once she had stated her disapproval of her parent's future plans to wed her to her brother, Aerys, Rhaella was surprised to hear him offer up Quellon Greyjoy, the heir of the Iron Islands. 

While it shocked Rhaella it didn't surprise her after all this was the youth who had saved her grandsire from drowning months earlier when his ship sank during a terrible storm and her royal grandfather couldn't just ignore a dark-haired youth who had reminded him so much of his beloved friend, Ser Duncan and had kept in contact with him. 

"I won't be alive forever, Rhaella, I am already seven and fifty." Aegon V Targaryen informed his gentle granddaughter one night as the two sat in front of a roaring fire as he looked at her with a mix of love and sadness as if to tell Rhaella that if she wanted to pick her future husband she would have to choose quickly before someone chooses for her. 

"What is Lord Quellon like, Grandfather?"

"Despite his Greyjoy name, he is a fine boy three or four years older than you who when he becomes Lord of the Iron Islands will try to reform the ways of the ironborn and integrate them with the rest of the Seven Kingdoms but to do that he will need the right wife."

"Is it selfish of me that I would rather be the Lady of the Iron Islands than do my duty and be the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms?"

"Oh, sweetling, a daughter's duty, especially a Princess, is to marry into other Houses to form alliances and what better opportunity to do that than to marry into House Greyjoy."

"Okay, Grandfather, I'll marry Lord Quellon."

And with that, the marriage between Princess Rhaella Targaryen and Lord Quellon Greyjoy was announced. 

Of course, her brother protested the marriage at first saying a kraken wasn't worthy of a dragon but that stopped once the marriage between him and Lady Joanna Lannister was announced to take place a week or so after her wedding.


	4. Tywin/Rohanne

Tywin knew why he had to marry Rohanne Tarbeck.

His Lord Father had insulted House Reyne and Tarbeck by overlooking Tion Tarbeck and betrothing Genna to some second son of House Frey.

So instead of marrying his cousin, Joanna, like his Mother had promised he was marrying Rohanne Tarbeck, a girl a few years his senior, who he knew nothing about.

After their betrothal is announced he is sent to King's Landing to serve as King Aegon V's cupbearer and Lady Rohanne returns to Tarbeck Hall to learn how to run a household without even a single letter passing between them. 

In 260 A.C. before the War of the Ninepenny Kings begins Tywin weds Lady Rohanne at the age of eight and ten before heading off to war unknowingly leaving his wife with child.

Born amongst war and bloodshed a male babe born every inch of a Lannister with golden hair and green eyes was Tywin's heir, Tymond, who grew to be a boy who always smiled before being sent to foster with House Marbrand who shaped him to be the perfect heir and future Lord of Casterly Rock. 

When it is time to marry Tymond weds a Crakehall girl with a plain face but kind eyes she gives him strong sons with kind eyes and his line goes on.

Two years after Tymond comes Robert who despite Lady Rohanne naming him for her mother's father looked more like a Lannister than his Reyne and Tarbeck family with his head full of golden curls, green eyes and a splattering of freckles across his face like constellations. 

This kind, sweet boy loves books and helping others so much that after his Mother gives his Father more children- more sons Lord Tywin agrees to send Robert to the Citadel where the boy thrives eventually becoming one of the best Maester in Westeros.

After spending years in Oldtown he is sent back to Casterly Rock serving his brother, nephew, and grandnephew before dying peacefully in his sleep. 

Four years after Robert the golden twins, Jaime and Cerion, blessed House Lannister with their chubby baby cheeks and emerald eyes these two little boys bewitched anyone who met them. 

While Jaime was fostered with House Farmen, Cerion fostered with House Lefford, either way, they always found a way back to each other but as they grew older they began to become different as night and day with Jaime joining the Kingsguard taking his vow of celibacy while Cerion married Lysa Tully getting her and numerous other women with child until blonde-haired and green-eyed bastards littered Westeros.


	5. Arya/Sansa

Arya had been back in her hometown for barely twenty-four hours when she found herself standing on the front porch of her childhood home after knocking a small part of her hoped that nobody was home so that she could go to some random bar and drink her sorrows away within seconds of knocking the door swung open and she was greeted by an unexpected sight.

Standing in front of the youngest Stark daughter and only Stark alpha was not one of her parents or siblings or hell even a family friend but a little girl who couldn't be any older than eight with curly red hair staring up at her with the biggest gray eyes while wearing a Thanksgiving-themed outfit as the smell of cooked turkey smacked Arya in the face. 

A million thoughts began to run through her mind.

It's Thanksgiving and this is her parent's house so that must mean this is her niece!

It could also be her cousin but it was very doubtful that Jon could have a red-haired child what with his Stark and Targaryen genes after Ygritte came out as gay and left him and while it could be her Uncle Edmure's child she highly doubted it because her mother would have made a big deal about it so it has to be her niece!

But which of her siblings did she come from?

Robb and Talisa had been trying to have a child when she left town maybe this is their child?

Yet this child looks nothing like Robb and held no trace of Talisa's Volantene heritage in her. 

Bran and Meera were going pretty strong last time the Alpha seen them maybe they took the next step?

That was another no.

Meera's family was on the shorter side and had mossy green eyes though it still could be their child those big gray eyes confirmed her suspicion. 

Rickon had been barely an adolescent eight years ago and her mother would have definitely been up in arms about it.

So that meant only two things.

Either her father made good on his promise to give her mother a sixth child or…

Or Sansa had a kid. 

Oh god, is this Sansa's child?

Sansa with her ivory skin, high cheekbones, kissed by fire red hair, and Tully blue eyes. 

Sansa, her omega, who looked Aphrodite laying naked in her bed that night.

The math worked.

That or she slept with some other alpha the day after though that seemed highly unlikely by this point.

"Catelyn Eddara Stark! What have I told you about opening the door for strangers!"

"But she's not a stranger, Mama, she looks like Grandpa Ned and Uncle Benjen and Cousin Jon and…"

"What are you talking about Cat?" The owner of the voice asked the little girl, Cat, as Sansa appeared behind said little girl wearing the same Thanksgiving themed outfit but with her up in a tight bun and flour all over her cheeks the Stark omega wore a loving smile for the girl but all of that disappeared when she turned her attention to who was knocking on their door at this hour on Thanksgiving no less. 

"Hey, Sansa."

"Arya?"

"Surprise?"


	6. Arya/Meera

[Arya🐺]: So I did a little bit of shopping today…

[Arya🐺]: [aryawearinglingerie.jpeg]

[Arya🐺]: What do you think?

Brown hair and mossy green-eyed Meera Reed had been having coffee (well tea really she was never one for coffee but you get the picture) with classmates from one of her college classes when the pocket of her jean jacket vibrated three times indicating that she received three texts the texts alone narrows down who could possibly be texting her since half of her contacts didn't text either because they are too old to understand it or just preferred to hear the other person's voice. 

Numerous possibilities began to rear their ugly heads; what if Jojen was out somewhere public and had a seizure? What if there was an emergency at her Dad's tea and sympathy shop? What if her Mom and her mom's new boyfriend got into an accident? What if the revised version of her essay that she emailed to her professor didn't send and now the due date was here and it could affect her grade?

Instead of finding any stress-inducing texts Meera finds three texts from her childhood friend turned roommate turned friend with benefits, Arya, thinking it was just a text letting her know that she was going grocery shopping and if she needed anything picked up or that she accidentally locked herself out of their apartment and wanted to know her location so she can borrow Meera's key so without thinking about it she withdrew her phone and opened the texts as if nothing was amiss.

Staring back at her was not a text letting her know that she was going grocery shopping and if she needed anything picked up and it was certainly not a text saying she accidentally locked herself out of their apartment and wanted to know her location so she can borrow Meera's key no staring back at her was a picture of her roommate wearing nothing but a well fitted dark green bra and panties.

[Meera🐊]: Jesus fucking Christ, Arya!

[Arya🐺]: If that's how you react to the picture I can't wait to see how you react when you see it in person 

[Meera🐊]: I'm having coffee w/ classmates you can't just send me stuff like that!

[Arya🐺]: But you don't like coffee

[Meera🐊]: That's not the point!

[Arya🐺]: What is the point?

[Meera🐊]: You're being a brat 

[Arya🐺]: No, if I was trying to be a brat then I would have sent you this picture

[Arya🐺]: [aryatoplesswithhickeysonherchest.jpeg]

If Meera wasn't blushing profusely before at the lingerie picture she was definitely blushing now as she stared at the hickeys that were littered across her chest remembering the night that picture was taken Reed had given the gray-eyed girl those love bites after spending a frustrating night at some bar watching Arya flirt with the bartender even though they aren't together she couldn't help but get jealous before whisking her away to their apartment spending the rest of the night ravishing her.

[Meera🐊]: If I wasn't at this cafe studying

[Arya🐺]: You'd do what? 

[Meera🐊]: I'd make you regret sending that picture and teasing me!

[Arya🐺]: You're all talk and no bite!

[Meera🐊]: You won't be saying that when I take you over my knee!

[Arya🐺]: Oh feisty!


End file.
